


Man in a Movie

by studiojae



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Better Than Fifty Shades of Grey, Blow Jobs, FWB, Fifty Shades of Grey References, Friends With Benefits, JaePil Week 2018, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, attempt at plot, bottom wonpil, eventual fwb, fsog - Freeform, jaepil, mentions of BDSM, movies - Freeform, other members are barely mentioned, piljae, sofa sex, top jaehyung, two bros hanging out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/studiojae/pseuds/studiojae
Summary: Jae and Wonpil watch movies a bit differently than most people.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 17
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hiii, so, this is only my 2nd fic ive ever written and my 1st smut ever soooo pls go easy on me! i wanted to challenge myself by writing something ive never written before! so pls have mercy on me but dont be afraid to give me critiques and what not! im always open to listening and learning and hopefully improving my writing. anyway, hope u enjoy! dont forget to leave kudos, comments, and to share with friends!

“Hey, Pil. Wanna watch a movie tonight?” Jae paused, bringing his voice down to just above a whisper before continuing in Wonpil’s ear. “Just the two of us?”

The question itself was innocuous enough. What better way was there for two bros to enjoy their bro time alone with each other than by watching a nice, bro approved film? It would usually be an evening full of buttered popcorn, soft drinks, and cozy blankets for most people, but for Jae and Wonpil, there was something else to their weekly bonding time.

As idols of an increasingly successful band, they were no strangers to stress. Constant band rehearsals, writing camps, instrument practices, and interviews could really take a toll on one’s peace of mind. So, on one particularly taxing day, out of sheer desperation and utter boredom, the tradition of Jae and Wonpil’s “movie” nights began.

It started when Wonpil and Jae found themselves home alone after an absolutely exhausting day filled with various activities. All of the other members were either out doing their own individual schedules or out somewhere to eat. It was actually quite rare for just Wonpil and Jae to be alone together, their schedules just never really allowing for it, so the fact that they were the only ones home on that particular day made things feel a bit weirder than usual.

Nevertheless, they took advantage of the unfamiliar situation and decided to have some nice quality time with each other.

“Ah, since it’s just us, do you want to play a game, hyung? Maybe PUBG or LOL?” Wonpil suggested once they had both made themselves more comfortable. He’d changed out of his daytime clothes and was now wearing a cute pajama set with bunnies printed on the fabric and fluffy white socks to match. Jae simply wore a large t-shirt and some basketball shorts, a pair of mismatched socks that had a hole in the big toe adorning his large feet, a testimony to the differences between the two men.

“Hm, we usually do that when we aren’t alone anyway.” Jae paused for a moment to think, “Why not something else...what about a movie? We haven’t watched a movie together in a while.” Jae answered, turning to glance at Wonpil where he was sitting next to him on the small couch.

Wonpil turned to meet Jae’s gaze, a large grin overtaking his soft features. “Sounds fun hyung!” He exclaimed, the excitement from being with Jae taking away some of his tiredness.

After deciding how they’d be spending their time together, they came to another dilemma. What movie would they even watch? It was too late in the evening for a horror movie, neither of them wanted to have issues falling asleep, a romance was too cheesy for either of their likings at the moment, and a drama sounded boring, they wanted something they wouldn’t fall asleep in the middle of.

“Ooh, what about action! Like a Marvel movie or something?” Wonpil piped up after several minutes of deliberation between him and Jae.

“Nah, I don’t really like superhero movies, and I’m not in an action type mood right now.” Jae rubbed his chin in thought before he voiced out another option. “Comedy could be good. A nice serotonin boost. We could do with some laughter I think.” 

“That does sound nice, but I haven’t heard of any good ones recently and I don’t really want to have to endure any more Amy Schumer after that one time…” Wonpil trailed off as he remembered the time he’d been dragged along to see some movie called ‘Snatched’ a couple years back. He still has nightmares about Amy Schumer flashing him from time to time.

Jae chuckled to himself when he caught on to why Wonpil had a traumatized look on his face. Jae can’t get that image of a wide-eyed, open-mouthed Wonpil staring at Amy Schumer’s chest in equal amounts of shock, embarrassment, and disgust out of his head and he sometimes randomly thinks about it and laughs. Like right now.

“Hey! It’s not funny! It was a very traumatic and painful experience for me!” Wonpil cried out when he heard Jae let out a quiet laugh.

“Okay, okay, sorry Pil. Anyway…” Jae cleared his throat to get rid of the remaining giggles aching to be let out before he pressed on, “the movie doesn’t have to be a comedy, per say. Ya know how some movies are so bad that even though they aren’t labeled as a comedy, they basically are one? Yeah we could find one like that.”

Wonpil seemed intrigued by Jae’s idea and immediately started listing off all the comically bad movies he could think of.

“Sharknado?”

“Has Trump in it, I’ll pass.”

“The Village?”

“Too pretentious to be funny.”

After listing four more movies, Wonpil felt himself starting to falter. It was getting late and if they didn’t pick a movie soon, their bandmates would come home and force everyone to go to bed. Wonpil wracked his brain one final time before he had his eureka moment.

“TWILIGHT!” Wonpil’s sudden exclamation startled Jae, causing him to jump up and almost spill his coke on himself.

There was a brief moment of silence before Jae finally answered.

“Nah-”

“OH, COME ON! YOU CAN’T BE THAT PICKY HYUNG!” the exasperation in Wonpil’s voice was very evident, but the elder ignored the pouty pianist, opting to finish what he was saying instead.

“-it’s more awkward than anything BUT it does give me an idea.” a mischievous glint suddenly appeared in the blonde’s eyes and Wonpil knew he wasn’t prepared for whatever was about to be thrown his way. However, he guessed that nothing could be nearly as bad as Schumer’s ghostly boobs.

“I mean, it’s sort of Twilight related but ten times worse which makes it better. It also has Nicki Minaj so that’s a plus.”

To say Wonpil wasn’t absolutely confused would be an understatement. He tilted his head like a lost puppy and looked up to Jae with a questioning gaze.

“Fifty Shades of Grey, Pillie, Fifty Shades of Grey.”

It took some time before Wonpil registered Jae’s words in his mind. The title sounded familiar, but he wasn’t sure why or how. But then he suddenly remembered the time he and Younghyun covered Ellie Goulding’s song “Love Me Like You Do” at one of their concerts and his cheeks instantly flushed.

Jae could tell by the reddening color of Wonpil’s face that he figured out what the movie was and had to restrain himself from barking out a laugh.

“Wha- why that movie?” In all honesty, it wasn’t even the movie itself that embarrassed Wonpil but who he was going to be watching it with that left him a flushed and stuttering mess. Wonpil was sort of scared that Jae would be weirded out if he showed some...interest in the subject matter of the film. People just always assumed by looking at him that he was some soft little angel with little to no interest in sex and kinks, but they couldn’t be anymore wrong. While Wonpil hadn’t had many relationships before (technically only one when he was a sophomore in high school), he still had some experience under his belt. None of his band members knew that, though. There was even a running joke that he was still a virgin.

“Well besides the fact that mostly only desperate suburban moms with cheating husbands find it enjoyable, it’s also just really bad. Or so I’ve heard. I’ve never actually seen it. Read a couple BuzzFeed articles about it though and there’s nothing better than calling out all the misogynistic tropes in a film. And like I said before, Nicki Minaj is a bonus.” Wonpil felt even more embarrassed about the fact that he actually had seen Fifty Shades before. Multiple times. The first time was involuntary, and the others were more so him trying to see what he shouldn’t do in a relationship. However, he could admit that the movie was bad, really bad and bordered on being funny. Especially because of its lack of self-awareness. Wonpil’s personal favorite quote from the masterpiece was “I’m fifty shades of fucked up.” 

“Fine. We’ll watch it, but if any of the members walk in and start questioning us, I’ll tell them it was your idea.” Wonpil acquiesced, not wanting to waste any more time. A little over an hour had gone by since they’d come home and decided on their plans and Wonpil wasn’t too fond of the idea of having Sungjin, Younghyun, or Dowoon bursting in to see him watching an erotic film with their lead guitarist, so he urged Jae to hurry up and start the movie.

Right when Jae had grabbed all the necessities for a proper movie night and was about to press play on the tv remote, a quiet ding came from his phone. Wonpil watched as Jae set down the remote and pick up his phone, reading whatever notification that popped up. 

“Oh, Sungjin says Younghyun and Dowoon got caught up with something where they were filming and will be staying at a hotel near there and that he won’t be back home until sometime tomorrow morning as well.” Jae read from his phone before looking back up at Wonpil.

Wonpil was a bit relieved, to say the least. Now he didn’t have to worry about an awkward encounter with his housemates, but he still had to deal with the awkwardness watching Fifty Shades of Grey with Jae was sure to bring.

Wonpil decided to play it cool though and simply said “Shall we start up the movie, then?” before settling into a comfortable position on the couch.

\---------------------

After the duo spent a little over half an hour pointing out all of the awkward and funny scenes of the film as well as questioning why they hadn’t seen Nicki Minaj yet (they later figured out she made a song for the soundtrack of the third installment and was not actually in any of the movies), a steamy scene began. While they were able to laugh at the bad cinematography and lack of sexiness, there was still a palpable tenseness that settled over the two. Jae shifted a little further away from Wonpil, needing some space between him and the younger man.

Wonpil pretended not to notice it and kept his gaze trained onto what was happening on screen, hoping that his own uncomfortableness wasn’t showing. Now, for Wonpil, nothing about the sex scene or any aspect of the movie was particularly arousing, especially given the fact that basically everything shown in it was either incorrectly done or wrongly represented. His uncomfortableness stemmed from him having to pretend like he didn’t know what anything was or about what was going on. When Jae pointed to a sex toy, Wonpil had to act as clueless as Jae was, knowing full well that he actually had one similar to it in his own shopping cart.

The tension in the air only increased as the movie progressed, and it reached its peak during one scene in particular. 

Anastasia was bent over a desk as a dark and broody looking Christian, or “Mr. Grey,” delivered a couple of slaps to her butt. Wonpil was internally cringing about the complete lack of regard Christian seemed to have for Anastasia’s cheeks. It was pretty basic knowledge that a spank was all about the motion of the wrist, not how hard you could hit as if their partner’s ass was one of those strong man games at a carnival. Jae, on the other hand, was cringing, more like squirming, in his seat for a completely different reason

Jae had never been the most open about his sexuality and watching such sexual content with someone else was totally out of his ballpark. He honestly didn’t even think it would be as steamy as it was, halfway expecting for it to be more like those cable tv sex scenes where everything is alluded to and implied. 

“Ahh”

The sound of Anastasia letting out a quiet moan resonated throughout the quiet living room, intensifying the noise that much more. If Jae was being completely and utterly honest, he was getting a bit turned on, more than he’d care to admit. In his attempts to hide his rising problem, he knocked his knee against Wonpil’s, causing the shorter of the two to look over at him. Jae turned to catch Wonpil’s gaze run across his face, tilting his head in confusion, before it slowly shifted lower and lower, eventually landing straight onto Jae’s lap.

Jae looked away, face flushed in embarrassment and shame washing over him. Awkwardly shifting some more in his seat and throwing one of the many blankets strewn across the couch on his lap, Jae turned back to watch the movie, a more safe for work scene taking place of the spicy one from a couple of minutes ago. Right as he averted his gaze, he caught an unreadable expression come over Wonpil’s face from the peripheral of his vision. The pianist looked deep in thought. Jae hoped against all hope that he wasn’t the cause of the other’s pensive state.

“Hyung.” Wonpil’s voice suddenly calling out to him made Jae involuntarily shiver. There was something different about his tone.

Still keeping his eyes locked in front of him, Jae responded with a shaky “Yes?”

“Are you alright? You seem a bit...shaken?” Wonpil almost sounded teasing.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. Just. I’m just enjoying the comedic genius of this wonderful piece of art! I mean come on “Enlighten me.” how much cheesier could this script get.” Jae let out a nervous chuckle and dared to direct his eyes towards Wonpil’s lithe figure. Wonpil wore a slight smirk along with a dark glint in his usually soft, chocolatey eyes. Jae was caught off guard by Wonpil’s uncharacteristic expression and was caught even more off guard when he felt one of the brunette man’s small and nimble hands grab his thigh, softly grazing the skin right where his basketball shorts ended.

“Jaehyungie-hyung, when was the last time you’ve had sex.” The boldness and confidence dripping from Wonpil’s honey like voice was enough alone to send Jae’s already addled brain into a frenzy. Pair that with Wonpil’s roaming hands, inching closer and closer to Jae’s inner thigh and Jae was practically astral projecting.

Jae took a sharp intake of air before he breathed out a response. “P-pillie, what?” 

“I said, hyung, when was the last time you’ve fucked someone.” Wonpil was going to be the death of him. Jae was sure of it.

“Why are you asking me this, Pil?” As the elder in the situation, Jae mustered up as much coherence as he could, attempting to gain hold of the reigns of his chaotic mind. Before Wonpil could answer his question, Jae softly removed the younger’s hand from his thigh, his body instantly cooling down a couple degrees once their skin-on-skin contact was cut short.

“Because, Jae, I see how stressed you usually are and writing music and working out can only do so much to relieve it. You’re obviously at least a bit frustrated or why else would you have popped a boner from watching a poorly made spanking scene in an equally as poorly made erotic movie?” Jae was genuinely surprised about how easily Wonpil had seen through him.

Jae took a minute to think about what Wonpil was saying. Wonpil was right about the fact that stress was an ever-present entity in his life and that he sometimes found his usual methods of relief to not be quite relieving enough. As far as his sex life went, his list of allergies far outnumbers the amount of orgasms he’s experienced in his adulthood. It’d been at least a year or two since Jae had a proper hook up. One-night stands weren’t really his cup of tea and being an idol complicated things, limiting his options. The last time he’d arranged a friend with benefits deal with someone ended fairly poorly as two months into it, they revealed that they’d found someone other than him, an actual partner. There wasn’t any bad blood between him and Momo though, he just knew how lucky Heechul was. 

He cleared his throat before speaking up. His mouth was almost unbearably dry now.

“It’s been a while, a long while, if I’m being real with you.” Jae somehow felt more embarrassed at his admission of his nonexistent sex life than he did about the boner situation, but he suddenly remembered Wonpil’s innocence and felt himself relax a little. Jae had nothing to be ashamed about if Wonpil had even less experience than he did.

“Wanna fuck me?”

Scratch whatever he said about Wonpil and innocence being in the same sentence together. A fever dream. This is all a fever dream. That was the only explanation Jae had for the sudden turn of events. By this point, Wonpil’s wandering hand made its way back to Jae’s thigh, this time with more passion and strength in his grip.

The blonde swiveled his head so quickly that he was sure he had given himself whiplash. Or it could have been Wonpil’s unexpected change in demeanor. Or both. Whatever the case, Jae was now fully facing Wonpil, the first time he’d done so since they’d began watching that cursed movie. Wonpil simply scooted closer to him, leaving virtually no space between them.

The feeling of Wonpil’s lips ghosting over Jae’s own was intoxicating. He wondered what it’d feel like, taste like, to kiss him. It would probably be even more intoxicating than he could handle, Jae figured. When Jae felt Wonpil lean his beautifully sculpted face near his own, their lips barely just grazing each other, he exhaled a barely audible affirmation. Yes, he wanted to fuck Wonpil. 

At that, Wonpil pulled away, a cheeky grin painted across his face. Wonpil had gotten exactly what he wanted; Jae wrapped around his finger. Wonpil had secretly always found the lead guitarist of their band attractive, sometimes even sexy in that nerdy, endearing way only he could pull off, but he never thought he’d get a chance to actually do anything about his “crush”. So, when he saw an opportunity present itself in the form of a movie night based around clowning a funnily bad sex movie, he took it. He secretly thanked whatever God or Gods that be for making Jae mention Fifty Shades of Grey as he’s sure he wouldn’t have been so lucky without it. And just like that, all of his awkwardness was replaced with determination as he made it his goal to have his own “enlighten me” moment with Jae.

Things started relatively slow, the movie long forgotten and serving as white noise for their escapade. Wonpil took control of the situation and perched himself on Jae’s lap. He was satisfied to feel that Jae was still hard, their erections rubbing deliciously against each other through the thin fabric of their garments.

“Ah, Pillie, wait a minute.” Jae was already slightly out of breath, helplessly holding onto Wonpil’s slender hips to ground himself. “H-how do, how do you wanna do it?” 

Wonpil went straight to Jae’s right ear, lowly whispering “I asked if you wanted to fuck me, didn’t I?” and licking the shell of it before pulling away. Jae was struggling to not make any noises, flustered beyond belief. And oh, so turned on. On one particularly hard thrust of Wonpil’s hips, Jae let out a loud groan, causing Wonpil to smile in triumph. He could listen to Jae's sounds all day.

“So, Jae, ever been with a guy?” How Wonpil was as cool as a cucumber at a time like this was a mystery to Jae, but all he knew was that he felt good and he wanted more. Having Wonpil’s soft, pink lips trail up and down his neck, sucking at his collarbones every now and again was driving him mad.

“A couple of times back in college. N-never went all the way t-hough.” It was proving increasingly more difficult for Jae to hold back his moans and groans as Wonpil continued his ministrations against Jae’s supple skin. The sensation was intensified when Wonpil let out a hum of acknowledgement against the base of his neck, sending pleasant vibrations shooting down Jae’s body.

“What kinds of things did you do, hyung? Do you think I could do better?” Wonpil was sensuality personified, hedonistic to the nth degree, and Jae loved it.

“Just a couple of sloppy blowjobs at parties or messy handjobs at the b-back of the library. I don’t think-” Jae was cut off by a large shudder wracking his body, it shook him to his core. Wonpil was suddenly haphazardly playing with his nipples through his thin t-shirt, and Jae let out a soft whimper when Wonpil’s cool fingers slid under his shirt, slowly rubbing patterns up and down his smooth stomach. “I don’t think they can compare to you, though, P-pil.” 

Satisfied with Jae’s response, Wonpil decided to cut the teasing for the time being to get to the fun part. Pulling at Jae’s white shirt, Wonpil gruffly commanded for Jae to take it off. In the meantime, Wonpil started to unbutton his own pajama shirt. The juxtaposition of Wonpil seductively undoing the buttons of his bunny printed long-sleeved pajama top was tantalizing to say the least. To see someone who was typically so modest and pure act so wantonly, looking more titillating the further they ventured into their carnal desires, could have made Jae come right then and there, but that wouldn’t be much fun for either of them.

Once both males were shirtless, Wonpil removed himself from his seat on Jae’s lap and sunk down to his knees in one fluid motion, the gracefulness of his actions not going unnoticed by Jae. Jae was starting to wonder just how much about the petite man he didn’t know.

“Wonpil, I thought you’ve never been with anyone before? Or that your last relationship was back in high school or something.” Jae had finally regained some of his composure and caught his breath, looking down at Wonpil expectantly.

Wonpil slid his hands over each of Jae’s thighs, pressing soft kisses against them as he went. He then motioned for Jae to lift his hips so he could remove one of the few remaining layers standing between him and ecstasy.

Jae simply obeyed, still questioning Wonpil’s elusive past in his head. As Jae’s shorts were pulled down his thin thighs, a gentle draft wafted through the apartment, the AC being on due to the summer temperatures. The coolness in the air wasn’t very noticeable until Jae felt it blow against his warm dick. He’d forgotten he wasn’t wearing underwear. The small “oh” of surprise that came from Wonpil’s wide mouth made Jae release a light laugh. Wonpil still managed to be cute even during the most obscene of times.

“Yeah, my last relationship was almost ten years ago, but who said anything about my last fuck?” Wonpil spoke up, adding emphasis to the last word in a voice as smooth as Jae’s skin. 

Jae’s cock visibly twitched, already starting to leak precum where it rested on his soft stomach. The tip of his erection was various shades of reds and pinks, like heart-shaped lollipops that deserved to be savored and devoured. The taller male sat in anticipation, breath becoming as ragged as when Wonpil was trailing heated kisses and licks down his jawline and neck a few moments earlier.

“You look so good; I wonder if you’ll taste even better…” A loud wail escaped Jae’s parted lips when Wonpil gave the head of his impossibly hard cock a small, kittenish lick, the heat of his mouth barely giving Jae the pleasure he was yearning for. It was playful, teasing. He then used one of his hands to grab the base of Jae’s erection while the other held steady against Jae’s milky thigh, using it as leverage. Wonpil slowly wrapped his plush lips around Jae’s length, eliciting more indecent noises from the older as Jae took in how amazingly wet and impossibly warm it all was. He felt like a furnace and Wonpil was the coal, the only one able to fuel the inferno and stoke the fire. Wonpil was also the only who could put out the fire and give Jae his much-needed relief.

His pace was slow but steady as he bobbed his head up and down, going deeper and taking in as much of Jae’s cock as he could, his lips meeting where his fist wrapped around Jae’s base. Above him, Jae was a restless and moaning mess, reaching out to grasp onto anything to keep him grounded, to keep him from giving in to his peak too quickly. That was how he found his hands in Wonpil’s dark, wavy hair. He wrapped his large hands in the black strands resting on the crown of Wonpil’s head, not forcing him so much as guiding him. He used his grip in the other’s hair to slightly push his head farther down while bucking his hips at the same time to increase friction.

Wonpil just let him. He was enjoying it as much as, if not more than, Jae as evidenced by the constant tiny whimpers and hums he let out when he felt Jae’s dick hit the back of his throat. He gladly maneuvered his tongue along the underside of Jae, enthusiastically sucking and slurping in a way that filled the room with ungodly noises. The tv was completely drowned out by the sounds of wet skin entering and leaving an equally wet cavern of heat, a combination of moist tongue and scorching hot heat creating an indescribable, blissful feeling. Jae’s head was in the clouds, mind filled with unadulterated pleasure and barely able to comprehend much of anything else.

“Wo-wonpil.” Wonpil looked up to Jae through his long lashes at the sound of his name, never stopping his licking, sucking, and bobbing. Jae’s head was thrown back against the couch and his mouth was in a constant “oh” shape, whimpers and whines leaving him every time Wonpil moved. Wonpil only quickened the pace of his head and stroked where his mouth didn’t reach when he felt Jae’s hips begin to thrust up into his mouth more erratically and Jae’s grip in his hair tighten. Wonpil could tell Jae was close.

At the last possible second, Wonpil stopped his movements and let off of Jae’s dick with an audible ‘pop’, a thread of spit connecting the tip of Jae’s angrily red cock to Wonpil’s red-bitten lips.

Wonpil’s hair was a tousled mess and his cheeks and chest were flushed in a light dusting of pink from exertion and arousal. His lips were also a deep cherry color and covered in a light sheen, making them look even fuller than they already were. He looked completely wrecked. There was already a fucked-out expression on his face as he panted and continued looking up at Jae with his doe eyes, pupils blown wide. The debaucherous sight in front of Jae was ethereal in its own right. Wonpil resembled an angel in the most salacious way possible. 

After a couple more minutes spent trying to regulate his breathing, Jae finally found his voice again and spoke. 

“God, Pillie, I was so close. Why’d you stop?” There was a hint of a pout on his lips, the disappointment in his voice audible. 

Getting up from his position on his knees and taking off his pajama bottoms and underwear in one swift movement, Wonpil straddled Jae’s waist again. Jae groaned out at the sudden friction on his throbbing length. Jae then felt Wonpil’s arms wrap around his torso while his hands moved behind his back. It was like Wonpil was searching for something. After a few seconds, one of Wonpil’s hands emerged from where it was behind Jae, two metallic looking packets, reflecting the dim television light, resting in his palm.

A packet of lube and a condom.

“Wonpil, what the fuck?” Jae breathed out, taken by surprise yet again.

“A man has his needs Jaehyung. You never know where the fun may be so you’ve gotta be prepared at all times.” Wonpil voiced his response so nonchalantly, as if it was common practice to hide lube and condoms under the cushions of a couch in an apartment shared by multiple people.

Wonpil’s airy voice spoke up once again. “And as far as your previous question goes…” Wonpil started stroking Jae mid-sentence before he finished it off by purring in his ear, “I can’t let you have all the fun, now can I?”. He abruptly stopped his hand rubbing along Jae’s shaft and moved off of his lap again. He went to the opposite side of the compact sofa and got on his hands and braced his forearms against the cushion, his ass in the air, teasing Jae. 

“Fuck.”

Wonpil giggled at how much he was able to affect the other, silently patting himself on the back for his own sexual prowess.

“Do you know what to do, hyung? Or do I need to show you?”

Although Wonpil was no longer facing his elder, he could still sense that Jae was flustered based off of the sharp exhalation of breath he heard him release.

“I don’t want to hurt you, so I-I think it’s best if you show me, first.”

Now Wonpil had a confession to make; he was already pretty much prepped. He had an almost nightly routine of stretching himself out, especially or particularly stressful days. Today was one of those days, so before he changed into his pajamas, he spent a good ten minutes pleasuring himself, just to take the edge of the day off. Some people had alcohol, Wonpil had his fingers and a trusty secret bottle of lube. This fact came particularly in handy given the current situation Wonpil was in. He didn’t have to worry about wasting time with the tedious task and could get right into the action.

Wonpil sat up a bit and took the miniature packet of lube he set on the coffee table into his hand. He then tore it open and poured some onto his pointer finger, rubbing it against his thumb to warm it up before assuming his previous position. Reaching behind himself to find where he ached to be touched, he slightly prodded around his entrance, taunting himself. He then craned his neck a bit to look behind him where Jae was sat on his haunches, staring at Wonpil’s movements with wide eyes and dilated pupils. Wonpil was more determined than ever to put on a show.

Wonpil let out a loud cry as he finally inserted his finger fully inside himself, feeling how stretched he already was from his earlier alone time all the while never breaking eye contact with Jae.

“J-jae.” Wonpil whimpered Jae’s name as he added more fingers, scissoring them in and out of his hole. 

“C-can I?” Jae suddenly questioned, already moving his hand to grab some lube to put on his own digits.

“Please.”

Jae immediately rubbed the lube between his fingers like he saw Wonpil do and began massaging around Wonpil’s perineum, slowly making his way down to Wonpil’s flutter. While Jae had never fingered a man before, he’d done so to a plethora of girls, figuring there wouldn’t be much of a difference. He experimentally pushed his long, calloused index finger in next to where Wonpil’s pointer and middle were still scissoring himself. The stretch caused Wonpil to cry out in pleasure. Jae’s long finger could reach places Wonpil’s own shorter ones couldn’t and it felt incredible.

Wonpil then removed his hand from himself and fell on his elbows, burying his face in the cushion as Jae picked up the pace. He began unconsciously rocking his hips back and forth, working himself on Jae’s fingers, and when Jae crooked them upward, it nudged something inside Wonpil, causing a deep sob to escape his open mouth. 

Jae had found Wonpil’s prostate. He rubbed along the smooth bead inside the pianist and reveled in the delicious sounds of the younger.

“P-please, more.” Wonpil was pliant and soft under Jae’s grasp, a total 180 from a mere few minutes ago, but Jae wasn’t complaining.

“Tell me what you want, Pillie.” Jae leaned down, his chest pressing to Wonpil’s sweat covered back, to huff into his ear, causing goosebumps to appear along Wonpil’s clammy skin.

“Jae, I want you. Please just fuck me already.” There was a bit of a bite to Wonpil’s words. He was never really able to completely shake off his sassy nature even in his subdued current state.

Jae quickly removed his fingers from Wonpil and reached for the condom that was set aside earlier, carefully tearing the metallic packaging open and rolling the latex material onto his hard-on. He shuddered as he rubbed the rest of the lube over himself and aligned his pulsing erection with Wonpil’s fluttering hole. Jae circled over Wonpil’s entrance before he finally started to slide himself in, moaning as his cock dragged against his velvety walls. There was barely any resistance. Once he was fully seated inside, completely bottomed out, he waited a bit to allow Wonpil to fully adjust to the intrusion. He may have been properly prepped, but Jae didn’t want to risk hurting him. 

The wiggling of Wonpil’s ass told Jae that he was ready for him to move. Setting an unhurried pace, Jae leisurely thrusted in and out of Wonpil. He wanted to take things slow, but it seemed Wonpil had other plans in mind.

“Jae! If you do-don’t just hurry up and f-fuck me.” Wonpil whined out, desperately urging Jae to fuck him harder. Jae was a bit hesitant, but he also wanted to give Wonpil what he wanted. 

“If you say so, Pil.” Jae grabbed Wonpil by his delicate hips and harshly pounded into him. Wonpil keened at the feeling of being so completely full. He had no thoughts other than of the sensation of Jae’s cock fucking him even wider open. Not only was Jae pulsing in and out of him with devilish speed, he was also forcing Wonpil to fuck himself on his dick, pulling Wonpil’s hips towards his pelvis as he jutted forward. 

“Mm, Jae, Jae, Jae, more!” Wonpil’s incessant pleas and cries of pleasure only urged Jae on. Without warning, he picked Wonpil up with a surprising amount of strength, never slipping out of him, and sat down on the couch with Wonpil facing the tv, seated limply on his lap. This position gave Jae more leverage and allowed him to drive in even deeper, especially when he lifted one of Wonpil’s slender legs with one hand and held onto his hip with the other. Jae was now bucking his hips up as Wonpil bounced up and down. Each time Wonpil sank down onto his cock, Jae plunged upward.

Wonpil’s whines and sobs kept consistently getting louder and Jae could feel his hole tighten around him sporadically. Wonpil was close, so close, and Jae was too. Wonpil only needed something to help tip him over the edge, to make him unravel completely. The closer Jae got to his own release, the more irregular his pace and thrusts became. In an effort to make Wonpil come before he did, he removed his hand from Wonpil’s hip and wrapped it around his neglected cock. It hadn’t been touched at all that night. The pink tip was constantly dribbling out precum, aiding in the smooth glide of Jae’s huge hand against it.

“Oh my god! Jae, I’m s-s-o clos-mmm! Ke-keep going, please, please, please, ple-” His words were starting to slur, and drool was leaking from the corner of his agape mouth. He was a mess. 

“Does that feel good, Pillie? Are you gonna cum?” Jae panted between each word as he worked to get both him and Wonpil to reach their peaks. His languid rubbing of Wonpil’s sensitive dick never ceased as he continued his pounding. As one particular thrust hit the raven-haired male’s prostate dead on, Jae sped up the movement of his hand, working the keyboardist’s cock purposefully.

“Ah-ah Jae! I’m, oh my god ohmygodohmygod-” his words ran together and got stuck in his throat as he jolted forward and came, his milky white load covering Jae’s hand and shooting onto a bit of the coffee table in front of them. He slowly slumped back down and against Jae, his spine making contact with Jae’s slightly toned chest. His breaths were ragged and uneven as his chest rose and fell harshly. Wonpil hadn’t come that hard in a long time. His mind was still hazy from the earth-shattering orgasm he just experienced but he was brought back down to earth by the feeling of Jae still lazily caressing his cock. Not long after, Jae released into the condom with a high whine, the loudest sound he’d released all night.

Everything was quiet and still for a moment as both men worked on regulating their breathing and coming down from their highs. Once they were both somewhat calm, Wonpil began to remove himself from Jae's cock, eliciting a moan from each of them from the slight over stimulation. Wonpil turned to face Jae and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before picking up his clothes from off the ground and walking, more like limping, towards the bathroom.

“Fuck.” Was all Jae could say as he sat glued to his spot on the couch, covered in sweat and other fluids. He now had no idea on where he and Wonpil stood in terms of their relationship. Was it just a quick fuck out of desperation? Or were there some hidden feelings and intentions behind it? Jae figured that his brain was still too mushy to ponder it further, so he decided to busy himself with cleaning the space up, using his ratty t shirt as an impromptu come rag.

“Fuck!” 

\-------------

“Hey, Wonpil…” After cleaning himself off and turning the situation over in his head more times than he could count, Jae walked to Wonpil’s room and knocked on his door in hopes of gaining some clarity regarding their relationship.

“Hm, hyung! Come on in!” Wonpil’s voice was as bright and bubbly as it usually was, totally different from the dark and lustful tone he had a short few hours ago.

Jae cautiously stepped into Wonpil’s threshold, awkwardly staying near the door before Wonpil motioned for him to take a seat on his bed. Jae obliged and slowly walked to where Wonpil was sat crisscross applesauce, idly looking through some sheet music. To the unsuspecting eye, no one would have ever guessed that Wonpil had just been fucked like a rag doll not too long ago, his hair wasn’t a mess anymore and he had his typical wide grin on his face. A beacon of light and innocence. Jae knew better.

“So, Wonpil about,” Jae inhaled a deep breath, “us, where do we stand?”

“What do you mean, hyung? We’re bandmates and friends of course!” Jae wasn’t sure if Wonpil was just pretending to be naive or what, but he couldn’t get his head wrapped around seeing Wonpil be back to his normal, pure self. It was weird to think about how fucked out he looked before when he now wore the expression of a lost baby bunny.

Jae ran a hand through his damp, blonde hair and looked Wonpil straight in his adorably crossed eyes. “Wonpil, bandmates and friends don’t usually just fuck each other.” 

Wonpil finally set down the sheet music he was going over and scooted closer to Jae, breaching his personal bubble. In an instant, he was comfortably sat in the elder’s lap, his arms draped across Jae’s shoulders.

“Oh, Jaehyungie-hyung, yes they do! What do you think we just did? You’re really cute sometimes, you know.” Jae was shocked into silence. 

Wonpil piped up again once he noticed Jae wasn’t going to say anything any time soon. “You know how it is being an idol, hook ups come a dime a dozen and your own hand isn’t always as satisfying, so why don’t we just help each other out. You liked how I made you feel, right?” Wonpil purred the last word into Jae’s reddening ears, for extra effect.

“A-are you saying we should become...friends with benefits?”

“Ding-ding-ding! Wow, my hyung can be really smart sometimes!”

“Hey what’s that supposed to mean?!” Jae gasped out in faux offense.

Wonpil simply ignored Jae’s question and sat back down next to him on his queen-sized bed. “I have some ground rules to be set though, like let’s not tell any of the other members.”

“Of course, of course. What else?”

“Hm, well, let’s keep it on the couch? The idea of any one being able to walk in on us is kind of hot, not going to lie…” Wonpil bit his lip at the thought, a faraway look in his eyes.

“Gosh Wonpil, I feel like I just unlocked some sex demon or something.”

“Don’t give yourself so much credit.”

Jae dumbly thought that fucking the mouthy man’s brains out would earn him at least a bit more respect, but alas, it did not.

“Fine, whatever. How should we arrange this whole thing though? We’re barely ever alone together.” Jae questioned.

A playful glint appeared in Wonpil’s eyes, the hints of a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Movie nights. We can tell the other members that we’ve decided to have regularly scheduled movie nights to help us “bond” and improve our song writing process. You know, I actually read somewhere that a deep emotional bond with the person you’re writing with can help your writing come out better! It was on BuzzFeed but when has BuzzFeed ever steered anyone wrong?”

Maybe Wonpil was naive after all. At any rate, Jae was more than pleased at Wonpil’s proposition, a smile of his own working its way onto his lips.

“Sounds great, Wonpil, sounds great.” Wonpil then suddenly started to chuckle, at what, Jae didn’t know.

“Why’re you laughing?”

“It’s nothing, just that,” he hiccupped and wiped some tears from the corners of his eyes, “I’ll never be able to think of our “Sofa” cover and song "Man in a Movie" the same.”

Wonpil was going to be the death of Jae.


	2. hello!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhm hi ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again !!!

Hello this is just a little notice thing I guess! This is just so I can gauge if people actually want like a sequel/continuation of the story or if I should just leave it as a one shot? Tell me what you think in the comments n feel free to give me suggestions on what to write about! I was actually thinking of maybe doing a series where like Jaepil do various innocent bonding activities that turn into something...slightly less innocent (I could also do fluff too if ya want though, or even angst, whatever you guys want ahah) Just let me know your thoughts!!! Rmr to read the previous chapter and leave kudos and comments. Uhm that is all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading!! muah <3

**Author's Note:**

> how was that? did you guys like it?? i left the ending kinda sorta ambiguous just in case i wanna write a part 2,,, that is if you guys are interested so let me know! hmmm anyway that is all! hope u enjoyed and dont forget to leave kudos, comments, and to share! until next time, peace out! <3
> 
> ps. Jae deserves better! fuck u jyp


End file.
